1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a mixture composition of fluorescent materials and a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device including fluorescent materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of, for example, illumination, a light-emitting device including a light-emitting chip, such as a light-emitting diode, has been developed. In general, the light-emitting chip used in the field of illumination emits blue light or ultraviolet light. A light emitter capable of converting the wavelength of light emitted from the light-emitting chip has been developed to achieve light desired by users (objective light). The light emitter includes a plurality of fluorescent materials that are excited by light emitted from the light-emitting chip.